Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a bicycle component. In particular, the present invention relates to a bicycle component that can be attached to a bicycle body.
Background Information
Conventionally, (electric) components for bicycles such as electric gear shifters, electric suspension devices, and electric adjustable seat posts are known. A bicycle component is known, which can be attached to a stem of a bicycle, provided with an operating unit and a connection terminal for connecting a power storage unit for operating the (electric) component for a bicycle described above via a charging device and a cable (see for example, German Patent Utility Model No. 202013100453.7).